This invention relates in general to a compact, secure enclosure for an automatic teller machine sometimes referred to as an ATM. More particularly, this invention is directed to an enclosure for a drive-up automatic teller machine installation.
Drive-up banking facilities commonly have a teller positioned on an island along side of which a car may pull up so that the driver may execute a banking transaction.
The space limitation imposed by these islands limits the usefulness of automatic teller machines because it is difficult to provide a secure space around the machines to service the machines either for the replacement of funds or for making repairs such as when cards or paper envelopes jam the machines.
In a drive-up banking facility the automatic teller machine must be positioned so that it is useable by the driver in the car and so that the enclosure for the teller is protected from accidental contact with the car.
Hence, the drive-up island presents a situation where space is limited but where for security and safety reasons somewhat substantial enclosed space is needed.
A free-standing enclosure for an automatic teller machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,755 issued on Aug. 23, 1983. The enclosure of the '755 patent provides only limited user access and only limited security. Specifically, the automatic teller machine is only accessible to a user in a single servicing position and more importantly, security is not provided while the machine is actually being rotated from its operative position to its servicing position and vice-versa.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide an enclosure for an automatic teller machine which enclosure requires the allocation of a minimum of floor space and which enclosure provides both continuous secure access to the machine for the cash replacement and repair work and continuous user accessibility to the machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an enclosure for an automatic teller machine which accommodates a machine having a portion projecting outwardly from the enclosure so that the machine is usable by a driver in a car.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such an enclosure which is usable with currently manufactured and employed automatic teller machines.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such an enclosure which is relocatable should the need be required.